


Rosario + Vampire - Love at First Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knows the story of how Tsukune Aono ended up attending a private academy for yokai and ayashi. He still meets the beautiful vampire girl, Moka Akashiya who ran him over with her bike on the first day of school... but, what would happen if one near-tragedy had changed everything as we knew it, forever? Would he stay by her side anyway? A reboot of the manga series.Rated M for mature language and themes.No Lemons until much later on, but plenty of Limes and Fluff.





	Rosario + Vampire - Love at First Bite

Rosario + Vampire: Love at First Bite

Based upon the manga characters created by Ikeda Akihisa.

I don't own the characters and are merely borrowing them for this story.

This fan-fiction is rated M for some mature language.

...

Author's Note: Please read. (I know, it's long. So please bear with me)

Here's another Rosario fan-fic by your's truly.

I had this idea for awhile now and decided that I'd give it a try. I'm basically going to write my own version of the Rosario + Vampire manga, but give it my own twists and it will be rated M for mature language and themes. The plot will be quicker and not so drawn out like it was in the manga series.

Think of this more like a reboot, than a complete rewrite.

There won't be any Lemons until much later on, but there will be some Limes and plenty of fluff, which most of my readers love.

There will also be plenty of comedy, some drama, and maybe a few fight scenes whenever necessary.

The main pairing, like in my previous R+V fan-fics, will be Tsukune and Moka.

Tsukune won't become a Ghoul like he did late in season 1 of the manga.

Or as some readers wanted in my past stories, a dhampyre or half-vampire.

I've already decided before I sat down and wrote this chapter, that he'll become a Shinso Vampire like Moka and will eventually wear a Rosary around his right wrist, like he did in my first Rosario fan-fic "A Confession and a Vampire".

He will also be more confident, due to spending more time with Moka.

There will not be a harem or a harem ending. That won't happen in any of my stories.

If you want a harem fan-fic, then you can find plenty on FanFiction.

However, there will not be an Inner or Outer side to Moka.

What?

I'm basically merging both of her personalities into one. She won't be as cold or tsundere as she was in the original manga. She'll still have a bit of a temper but only when she fights. Her Rosary works the same way it did in the manga as well, but her pink-haired self will not be a clone of her mother, Akasha. Or a pseudo-personality.

Moka is Moka.

Some chapters or arcs will slightly mirror those of the manga, which I'm using as a reference point. I'll do my best to remain original but I'll be more or less, following already-established canon, as well as borrowing original elements from my previous Rosario fan-fics, namely "A Confession and a Vampire" and it's "Reboot" of the same name, as well as "Everyday Life with Monster Girls".

The first half of this chapter is a condensed version of chapter 1 from the first season of the manga series. I added a few ideas of my own, and smoothed over some manga plot-holes regarding some story elements in order to keep it fresh.

I also sped up the main ship of Tsukune and Moka, so please don't flame me after you read the last ¼ of this lengthy chapter and are surprised at the sudden development. They are fictional characters, after all, and their budding relationship is rather innocent to me, at least.

I also made Yokai Academy more of a high school based upon those found in Japan. The Academy still has the original rules as those found in the manga series.

So, they'll have their holiday breaks and will visit the human world as well as Tsukune's family from time to time.

Feedback as always, is welcome. Guest reviews are monitored, of course. If you have any questions, complaints, or concerns, please feel free to drop me a PM and I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can.

~Gamera68

Okay, enough rambling! Onto "R+V: Love at First Bite"

...

Chapter 1: The Campus Vampire

This begins season 1.

...

Tsukune Aono, a 15 year old Japanese boy was on his way to his new high school.

He was the very definition of average from his dark brown hair and matching eyes, to his average intelligence and athletic ability.

However, he had somehow managed to fail not one high school entrance exam, but three!

Luckily for him, his father had had found a flier, lying on the ground, for a private high school, complete with free tuition. He would also have his own room and three square meals a day! However, the private, boarding school was supposedly located somewhere in the mountains of northern Japan, according to the booklet.

So engrossed in his own thoughts, Tsukune didn't notice that the small school bus had entered a dark tunnel on the side of a mountain.

"Hey, kid... once we exit this long tunnel, you'll be right in front of the school. You best watch your back, kid, because Yokai Academy is a scary place. Heh, heh, heh," the Bus Driver commented, in a creepy tone.

"Eh?!" Tsukune yelped, unsure of what he said was a joke, or not.

On top of that, the Bus Driver's eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly, amber, light. Surely, all of this had to be an elaborate prank for first year students, right?

That's what Tsukune believed, anyway.

...

...

Several minutes later, the green and yellow mini-bus exited the lengthy tunnel, which seemed to go on forever. Tsukune glanced out the window once again and was shocked at the sight before him.

Since when was the sky red?

Now he believed that he was hallucinating.

Between the trippy light show in the tunnel, the creepy Bus Driver, and now the oddly-colored sky, Tsukune had no idea what was real, an illusion, or merely, a hoax.

"Here we are, kid. Last stop. Yokai Academy," the Bus Driver said as the bus came to a halt, a minute later.

Tsukune quickly grabbed his school bag and walked towards the front door of said bus.

Thankfully, all of his clothes and personal belongings were shipped off to the school a week prior.

After he stepped outside, he glanced back at the Bus Driver.

"What the hell is this place?" Tsukune shouted.

"Well, best of luck, kid. You're really gonna need it. Just watch your back and you'll be fine. Heh, heh, heh," the Bus Driver said as he closed the door, pressed on the gas, and then made a wide, u-turn.

A few moments later, the bus drove through the tunnel and was then, out of sight.

Tsukune noticed that the scene before him reminded him of something out of a horror movie. The decrepit forest and dilapidated cemetery littered with skulls of unknown origin, was a dead giveaway.

'No way this can be real, can it? What kind of private school has a cemetery near it? It's completely different than before we went through that weird tunnel,' Tsukune thought to himself as he traversed the dirt road which he assumed led towards the Academy.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" a few ravens cried out, as they perched on the gnarled branch of a large tree, directly overhead. Their red eyes added to the spooky atmosphere which only added fire to Tsukune's nervousness.

'Mom, dad... what kinda place did you send me off to? This looks nothing like the picture on the brochure!' Tsukune mentally noted.

He also felt as though he were watched by someone... or something. Tsukune picked up his pace and walked briskly down the winding road.

'Seriously! This place is so weird! I just hope nothing else happens before I get to the school!' he thought as he saw the actual school, at the end of the long, dirt, path.

"Wah! Watch out! Coming through!" a female voice cried out from behind.

Before Tsukune turned around, he was knocked through the air by something hard.

CRASSHHHHH!

...

With a loud groan, Tsukune opened his eyes and wondered what happened, since he was somewhat, disoriented.

"Huh? I was hit by a bike?" he said, once he shook off the feeling of vertigo.

He quickly noticed that his left hand was on top of something incredibly soft.

"Whoa! It's a girl?" he half-shouted.

The girl in question, slowly sat up and opened her emerald green eyes. She had long, pink, hair which cascaded down her back and ended just past her knees.

Much like Tsukune, she was dressed in the same school uniform, which included the sea green blazer, a white, button-down shirt, but instead of the usual slacks, she sported a very, very short, khaki skirt with a gingham pattern. On her petite feet, she wore a pair of navy blue socks and brown loafers that completed her look.

Missing was the standard, red tie which was replaced by a large, silver cross with a round, ruby-colored, gem in the center.

The enchanted adornment hung from the black, leather, collar around her neck on a short, thick, chain in the center, just above her ample chest. It was flanked on either side by, two, smaller, ball-type chains which were connected to each other towards the rear. The clasp in the back of the collar was similar to what one would find on a belt.

"Ow... I'm so sorry... I got dizzy from anemia. Are you okay?" she said as she regained her bearings.

When Tsukune got a good look at her, he was stunned silent, unable to reply due to her sudden closeness.

'Wow, she's so beautiful,' he thought to himself.

'Cute! She's incredibly cute! She's the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life! It's probably a good thing I came here to this crazy school. Oh man, I accidentally touched her thigh. She's so soft. And she smells so nice, too!' he rambled on, incoherently, as he suffered an instant nosebleed from those thoughts, alone.

Weakened from not only the sight of the beautiful, pink-haired, girl in front of him, who had the body of a Greek Goddess, but also due in fact to his sudden blood loss, Tsukune fell backwards, much to her surprise.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" she loudly announced as she quickly sat up from the grass, and then made it over to his side a second later.

She promptly reached into the left pocket of her blazer and pulled out a white handkerchief. As she approached Tsukune, he sat up just as she lightly grabbed his right hand.

"The scent of blood... I lose control whenever I smell the scent of blood, especially ...blood that smells... so sweet," she said as she leaned up against Tsukune with a look of wanton desire in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Tsukune wondered aloud, as she snuggled up to him.

Uncertain if he was dreaming or if it actually happened, he stiffened from her unannounced hug.

She looked up towards him with a dreamy look in her beautiful eyes, as she gently placed her left hand on his right cheek in a comforting gesture which caused him to somewhat relax

"I'm sorry... but it's because... I'm a vampire."

She slowly parted her lips, opened her mouth, and then pierced the base of his neck with her tiny fangs.

"~Capa-chu!"

'Vampire!?' Tsukune thought as she slowly slurped up his delectable blood for a few minutes.

* slurp... slurp... slurp... suck... suck... suck... *

Truthfully, she had never tasted such sweet blood in her life!

Once her thirst was appeased several, awkward minutes later, she sealed the small bite marks closed with her moist, hot tongue, released Tsukune from her embrace, and then stood to her feet.

"Ah, that really hit the spot," the pink-haired vampire happily announced with a silly grin.

"What the hell?! My blood's been sucked?! I had my blood sucked out of nowhere!" Tsukune boisterously bellowed once he realized what had just occurred.

"I'm really sorry about that! My name's Moka Akashiya. Although I look like this, I'm actually a vampire," she explained with a warm smile, as she bent down to his level, since he remained glued in place.

"You're really a vampire?! You mean like those blood-sucking monsters that hate garlic and crosses?" Tsukune asked, still somewhat shocked at what had transpired, only moments ago.

"Yep! Thank you very much for the treat! Your blood is so yummy that I might get addicted to you! Wah! I meant your sweet blood! Addicted to your blood," Moka replied with a hard blush as she placed both of her hands on her hot cheeks.

She quickly picked up her pink bicycle and school bag a minute later while Tsukune still somewhat, panicked.

"Ah, so you're really a vampire..." he mumbled as he picked up his bag from the ground and walked alongside her towards the campus.

"Um, so you really hate my kind? Vampires, I mean." she inquired, half-afraid of his answer.

"What? No, I wouldn't say that. Vampires are... kinda unique, if you ask me," Tsukune replied, unsure of what to make of everything, so far.

The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life bit his neck, drank his blood, and then claimed she was a vampire. What the heck was going on, anyway? Was he suddenly the main character in a manga?

"That's great to hear! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling kinda lonely since I don't know anyone here," Moka asked with a wide, captivating, smile.

'Whoa. She's definitely cute!' Tsukune thought with an intense blush which Moka didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, yeah! I'd love to be your friend! Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono by the way! Pleased to meet you," he said as his complexion somehow managed to return to normal.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Tsukune! When the entrance ceremony's over with, please talk to me some more, okay?" Moka said with an adorable giggle.

"Uh, yeah. Of course!"

...

Sometime after the entrance ceremony...

Tsukune sat in homeroom as his thoughts drifted towards the pink-haired, vampire girl, Moka Akashiya. Ever since he met her, he had a difficult time focusing on anything else, especially his homeroom teacher who was also quite attractive, but for some bizarre reason, had cat ears and a tail.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to Yokai Academy! I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome! As most of you know, this is a high school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" the blond-haired teacher announced.

Well, that got Tsukune's attention, all right.

"Our current problem is that the earth has long been under the control of humans! So, in order for us to continue to survive, we have no other choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. The goal of this academy is to teach you 'how to coexist with humans'," Miss Nekonome explained as she pointed towards the blackboard.

'Monsters?! What the hell's this teacher saying?! She's gotta be kidding!' Tsukune thought as panic once again gripped his mind and his heart.

"Do you all understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well and pass yourself off as a human! This is the very basic foundation of peaceful coexistence. While you attend this academy, you are never to allow a fellow student or any faculty member to know of your 'true form'. Never. Do you understand?" Miss Nekonome said with a bit more enthusiasm as she tapped her finger on the blackboard.

"Hey sensei... wouldn't it be better to just eat up those worthless humans? And in the case of the beautiful girls, to molest them?" a blond-haired student to Tsukune's right asked with a devious smirk plastered across his face.

'What the hell! This guy's definitely a delinquent!' Tsukune thought in disgust.

"Oh... Mister Komiya... here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no humans here. This academy is behind a magical barrier, well-hidden from the rest of the world. To any humans who come to know of our existence, they will be executed on the spot. Or something like that," Miss Nekonome explained.

'Executed? As in killed?' Tsukune thought with a hard gulp.

'Dad, why the hell did you send me off to this awful school? I gotta get out of here before they find out about me! Otherwise, I'm a goner!'

"Sorry I'm late. After the entrance ceremony, I kinda got lost in the school. This place is so big!" a female voice announced as its owner walked into the classroom.

"Oh, that's fine. Just take the empty desk near the window" Miss Nekonome said to her.

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful!"

"Man, I'm so glad I'm in this class! I gotta talk to her!"

"Keep dreaming, man! I saw her first!"

"Such beauty! She must be a high-class monster to have such a perfect human disguise!"

"Okay, sensei!" she happily announced as she took a good look around at her classmates, completely oblivious to the male student's flirtatious remarks aimed in her general direction.

The new girl's arrival had piqued the interest of a petite, blue-haired girl who sat in the first row, closest to the door.

'What's this? More competition? Hm, she has no chance of beating me in my plan to enslave all the boys in this school, even if she's somewhat attractive!' she thought to herself as she watched Moka who walked towards the opposite side of the classroom.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked, as she walked up to his desk.

"Huh? Tsukune?" she replied, somewhat confused.

"Oh my gosh! TSUKUNE! Yay! We're in the same class together!" the pinkette replied as she quickly glomped and then warmly hugged him.

"Moka... lungs... air..." Tsukune gasped out, due to her "hug of doom".

"What the hell's up with this guy?!"

"Our beautiful girl, taken by someone already?!"

"If he touches her again, I'm gonna kill him!"

Saizo Komiya sat back in his seat and watched the scene play out before him, as he licked his lips in a perverted fashion.

...

After homeroom was finished, the freshman students were allowed to either explore the school campus or return to their rooms, since the first day was mostly orientation and they wouldn't have any classes until the following day.

'What is this? This has to be a dream. An amazing dream that I don't wanna wake up from,' Tsukune thought as Moka guided him around the school, since she chose the first option of exploring. Going back to her room would be too dull, she explained.

On top of that, she firmly held Tsukune's hand and smiled happily the entire time.

'I guess if I can be this happy, then I suppose the monsters aren't that big of a deal,' he thought as Moka abruptly pressed her full, firm, bosom up against his left arm with a giggle.

'Oh my god! She's so soft!' he thought, on the verge of a nosebleed of epic proportions.

It went without saying, that every male student they passed in the hallways glared daggers at Tsukune, which he somehow managed to tune out and ignore.

"Hey, Tsukune... isn't this a great school? Such wonderful architecture!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," he replied as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Hm, you are a pretty one," Saizo said as he blocked their path.

'Ugh. Not this guy again. The same one who wants to eat all humans and molest women,' Tsukune thought in mild irritation as a knot of anxiousness formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Your name is Moka Akashiya, right? I'm your classmate, Saizo Komiya. Salutations!" he greeted with another wicked grin.

Before Tsukune had realized, Saizo grabbed him by the neck and then lifted him high above the floor.

"What!" Moka yelped, as her friend was ripped from her hand.

"By the way, why is such a beautiful girl such as yourself, associating with such a worthless guy like him?" Saizo asked in annoyance while Tsukune's face turned a light shade of blue.

He promptly dropped Tsukune onto the tiled floor, much to Moka's shock.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to this sort of weak guy?" the blond bully asked with a smug look on his face.

"No thank you! I'm having fun with Tsukune now!" Moka replied in huff.

She quickly grabbed Tsukune by his hand and then sprinted down the hallway.

"Humph! Just watch me, Moka Akashiya! I won't allow such a beautiful woman like you escape me! And if I ever see that weakling around you again, I'll simply kill him," Saizo said to nobody in particular.

...

Several minutes later, Moka and Tsukune took refuge in a stairwell towards the end of the long corridor. They both stood there as they recomposed themselves and panted as they filled their lungs with air.

"That was really surprising, wasn't it? Ah, I guess I got a little scared for a minute. Are you okay, Tsukune?" Moka asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's so good to hear," she replied with a soft smile of relief.

"Hey, uh, Moka... can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Tsukune?"

"Why are you so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm a worthless, average, guy," he asked, as he looked away for a second.

"Don't say that! To me you're not worthless, average, or anything like that, Tsukune!" she loudly answered, more-so than she meant to.

"Huh?" is all he replied.

"Be... besides... we're on blood sucking terms... oh I want some more right now. I could suck on you all day and never be satisfied, Tsukune," Moka answered with a bright blush as she placed her hands on her still-warm, cheeks.

Naturally, Tsukune nearly fell back, stunned by her rather blunt and ecchi answer. Unfortunately for the human boy, Moka wasn't quite finished yet, of course.

"Be proud of yourself! You have 'Grade A' blood, Tsukune! It's way better than blood I've drank from transfusion packs before. It's full-bodied and the sweetness and mineral balance is perfect!" she happily said.

"What am I, a drink box?" he inquired.

"Well, actually... you know... t-that was my first time, Tsukune."

"Huh? First time?"

"You're the first person... who I ever fed directly from... my first time... that warm, wonderful feeling... it's something that I'll never forget... for as long as I live," she admitted, her cheeks still lightly tinted from saying as much.

"Moka..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed! Kya!" she said as she playfully shoved Tsukune into a vending machine.

Dozens of soft-drink cans quickly spilled all over the floor, which didn't seem to bother Moka, one bit.

"Strong... supernaturally strong..." he quietly commented with a sweat-drop.

"Oh, Tsukune. You're so silly. Let's do some more exploring, okay?" Moka said as she easily pulled Tsukune out from the crushed vending machine, led him through the nearest exit, and then down the sidewalk.

"Ah, sure thing Moka. After you," he said as she held his hand once more.

...

'Is this what real happiness feels like? It almost feels like I'm on a date with Moka! Wow! This is great! I'm so happy right now. I could really get used to hanging out with her every day,' Tsukune thought as the vampiress guided him all over the campus.

"Hey Tsukune. Look! This is the dorm that we'll be living in!" Moka pointed out which brought him out of his fantasies and had not a clue to where he was.

"Dorm?" he asked as he looked towards the huge building in question.

To him, it almost looked as though it'd fall apart any second now!

'Creepy! How'd I end up in such a creepy place without even realizing it!' Tsukune asked himself in mild fright.

"I wonder... if I can actually live for three years in such a place like this, Moka," he stated with a sweat-drop.

"So cool! Such a great building, so full of dignity and character! Wah!" she praised with a gleam in her eyes.

"No way! What the hell are you looking at, Moka?!" he asked, dismayed by her rather, "eccentric" reaction.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? Even though you're a monster, too? Oh! Speaking of which, what kinda monster are you, Tsukune?"

"Uh, well, you see..." he sheepishly replied.

"Oh right. Letting your true form out is against the school rules. Sorry, Tsukune. I didn't mean to ask that question, even though you know what I am," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Ha ha ha! No worries, Moka," he nervously replied.

"Thanks! I can be kinda forgetful sometimes. Silly me," Moka said as she closed her eyes and then stuck her tongue out in a playful fashion.

"Oh, I meant to say, I can't really see you as anything but a normal, human girl, Moka. Are you really... a vampire?" he asked.

"Yep, of course. Right now, I may look pretty human to you. But you see, if I remove this Rosary, I become the real thing... a scary, and powerful vampire," she explained as she pointed out the huge cross which sat over her more-than-ample, bosom.

"Rosary..." he repeated, almost in a hypnotic tone.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's powers. I received mine from my mother before she passed away when I was ten. Anyway, this particular rosary not only seals my powers but also seals away a tiny portion of my personality, too. The side effect of the sealing spell is that I look this way, so I can better blend in with humans," she explained as she had a sad, faraway look in her eyes.

'Is she serious? Even though she's so cute and gentle... yet crazy strong... she's still very different than me, after all. Is she really not human but a vampire?' Tsukune thought once he digested what he heard with his own ears. It was a lot to take in, he realized.

"Oh, but even with my powers sealed up, I still crave blood. If I don't drink enough I can get really sick, you know," she said as she slowly pushed herself up against Tsukune with "that look" in her eyes, yet again.

"Uh, Moka... wait... a minute. Oh crap!"

"My weakness... ~Tsukune... ~Capa-chu!"

"OWWW! MOKA!" he yelped as she shoved him on the sidewlak and then sat on his lap without a care in the world.

Numerous students commented in regards to the "couple" who decided to "neck" in broad daylight, without regard to where they were at that time.

* slurp... slurp... slurp... suck... suck... suck... *

"Ah, so yummy! Thanks for the meal, Tsukune!" Moka replied, several minutes later, once she was satisfied.

...

The next day...

"It's already morning and I wrote my withdrawal letter just in case... but... should I really give up or should I stay? I don't really wanna be separated from Moka... but... this place is way too scary!" Tsukune said to himself as he paced back and forth in front of the student dormitory building.

"Hey, wait up 'lover-boy'." Tsukune heard from behind.

'Crap! It's that dangerous guy, Saizo!' he mentally screamed as the blond-haired delinquent walked up to him.

Without warning, Tsukune was swiftly grabbed by the collar of his blazer and then slammed against the building.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday! And you're gonna pay for it today! Your true form! Show it to me now!" Saizo shrieked as several students walked past him, on their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"My t-true form... it's... a v-vampire!" Tsukune gasped out.

Saizo dropped the dark-haired teen and then smashed the concrete to pieces with his transformed, right, hand!

"Shit!" Tsukune yelped, in fear of his life.

"A vampire, you say? Vampires are immortal, atrocious, western monsters! It's even said that they're the best of all yokai and ayashi at using their supernatural powers! Anyway, don't talk to Akashiya, ever again. If you do, you're dead, punk!" Saizo said as he left his victim there and walked away.

…

"This isn't a joke! Too awful for words! He smashed that concrete with his bare hand! I'm too scared of these monsters! If I stay any longer, I'm sure I'm gonna get killed!" Tsukune said as he nervously paced back and forth.

"Oh, Tsukune!" he heard from behind.

He didn't have to turn around to know who the owner of that sweet voice was.

"~ Good morning! If we don't hurry up, we're gonna be late for our first day of class!" she said as she glomped him from behind with a wide grin.

"Moka?!" he replied as she released him from her surprise hug.

"Tsukune? What's wrong? Did something happen? Why are you carrying luggage?"

"I'm sorry, Moka. I can't help it! This school is just too crazy for me! I wanna go to a human school!" he replied, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"A human school?" Moka repeated.

"No, Tsukune! You can't go to a human school! I HATE those humans!" Moka half-shouted as she came closer to him.

"Huh?"

"You know, I actually attended a human school, all the way up through middle school. I was completely alone. Just because I looked different than everybody else and believed in yokai and ayashi, they called me a freak, and weirdo. I thought that it'd be best if I just disappeared. It was so hard on me. That went on for five years," she replied with a look of sadness.

"But you said that that I was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire. This has been the first time in my life that I didn't feel all alone," Moka said.

"So, you can't go Tsukune. Let's study really hard and graduate together, okay?"

"What would you say... if I was one of those humans you hated? Would you still stop me, Moka?"

"Huh?" she replied, somewhat confused.

"I'm human! I was sent here by mistake just because my dad found a flier that a priest in a white robe dropped in the street!" Tsukune shouted.

"No, that's not possible! There's no way a human could be here!" Moka countered, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh... I see..." she said as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"Moka... that look on your face says it all. You finally realized that I'm a human and different than you. That's right. I shouldn't even be here," Tsukune replied as he turned away from her and walked away, almost in shame.

"Wait, Tsukune... it's okay..." she said as she chased after him and pulled him back.

"Let me go! You said you hate humans, right? Oh, and excuse me from being friends with a blood-sucking monster!" Tsukune snarled in anger.

He ran away as fast as he feet carried him.

"Tsukune!"

...

By the bus stop...

"If I go back home now, I can live a normal life. But is this the right thing to do? Oh, Moka... "

A moment later, the green and yellow mini-bus pulled up to where Tsukune stood and then came to a full stop.

The door swished open with the Bus Driver at the wheel. The ever-present cigar hung from his mouth while his amber eyes glowed as usual.

"Heh he heh. So you're running away, huh, kid? Somehow, I kinda knew you would. That's fine, kid. If you don't have any regrets, come on board and I'll take you back to where you belong," Bus Driver said.

Tsukune stood there for a moment. He knew something wasn't right, but what was it, exactly? This is what he wanted, right? To return to his boring, average, life. Or did he want to stay?

"No, something's wrong here... Oh god. No! Moka! I'm really sorry, Bus Driver... I won't be going home."

Tsukune quickly turned around and headed back towards the school. In the back of his mind he knew that she desperately needed him, but how? Whatever the reason was, he knew she was in trouble.

Fueled by a combination of fear and a rush of Adrenalin, he ran faster than he ever had in his entire life.

"Heh heh heh. Looks like Akasha's daughter really got to you, kid. Good luck. You're our last hope at bridging the gap between humans and yokai, after all," the Bus Driver said as Tsukune raced out of sight.

At that same moment on the edge of the forest...

...

"No way... even though I finally made a friend... even though it was the first time in my life that I made a real friend... and I wasn't lonely anymore," Moka thought aloud, deeply lost in her thoughts and unmindful of her immediate environment.

"Hey, you know you're not completely alone, Moka Akashiya!" Saizo said from behind as he grabbed her by her left hand and then forcibly pulled her closer.

"Saizo!" she gasped out.

"You shouldn't be lonely, Moka, when you can have a real man, like me!" he said as his long tongue snaked towards her.

He quickly pushed her down to the ground, in a show of dominance.

"I'm deadly serious... ha ha ha! Your beauty is incomparable to those puny, human, woman I've fucked in the past! I want you to be my woman, Moka Akashiya! At any cost!"

'No... I don't want this... Tsukune, where are you?' she thought to herself as Saizo transformed into his true self.. a massive orc!

"I'm gonna enjoy this little violation of the school's rules!" Saizo taunted as his long, slimy, tongue brushed up against her face.

"Ew. Gross," she complained as her skin crawled in disgust.

Saizo roughly tore Moka's blouse open with both of his hands and was aroused from the sight of her large, firm, bosom, held in place by a lacy, white, bra. He reached down and then grabbed the hem of her skirt.

"I wonder if you're a virgin, Moka? Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out," Saizo said as he was about to rip her skirt off.

"No! NO! I don't want this!" she shrieked once she realized what he was about to do.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he arrived by her side, a second later.

"Tsukune... but how?" she asked as he threw his bags on the ground.

"Moka... there's something that I need to tell you!" he shouted.

"You again? I thought I told you to never speak to her, you puny maggot!" Saizo the orc said as he turned around and then trudged over to Tsukune. He was easily 3 times his size!

"Shit! What the hell is this thing? Is it Saizo?!" he screeched when he saw just how hideous the blond-haired bully, was. He truly was a disgusting sight, too horrible to describe with words alone!

"Tsukune! Run! That's his true form!" Moka yelled in a futile attempt to draw attention away from her friend.

Saizo grabbed Tsukune with his massive hand and then threw him away like a rag doll. The human boy plowed through numerous tombstones at a dangerous velocity with the force of a freight train. His limp body then fell to the ground with a bone-sickening crunch.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed in fear as she thought the worse-case scenario.

She raced over to where he had landed and then quickly dropped down to his side.

"Oh god... Tsukune... why? Even though you came back for me... this happened. I'm so sorry. After all, humans and yokai are really different, aren't they? Even though I'm a vampire, I still suck the blood of humans. It's ironic, isn't it? The truth is that... this whole time, I just wanted a real friend. Even if it was at a human school. B-but I guess it's impossible, since I'd surely be able to do n-nothing but hurt you, Tsukune," she said as she shed tears of regret and sorrow.

Moka gently reached out and held his right hand up against her face. Her tear-stained cheeks were lightly tinted pink, and her eyes partially swollen.

"I k-know – I'm a weak and worthless guy... and I'm sorry... I said -t-those things... I don't care... i-if you're a v-vampire... o-or if y-you suck... my b-blood... every d-day, because... I like you Moka..." Tsukune said as he gasped for air.

"Oh, Tsukune..." she cried as her tears of sadness were replaced with those of joy.

His hand slipped down and then caught on her Rosary, as he fainted due to the searing pain which raged through his entire body.

~plink!

"Oh god... my Rosary? But how?" Moka breathed out as her now, pent-up, youkai exploded outward in a massive, blinding flash of magenta light.

The atmosphere instantly grew heavier due to her darker-than-dark, aura, as her true form was released from her five year slumber. Her long, pink hair washed over into silvery-white; her innocent emerald green eyes, bled crimson red, with reptile-like slits.

"What the hell is this? Silver hair? Red eyes? No... no... it can't be... the legendary Shinso vampire?" Saizo said in fear as he was unable to move an inch due to her compelling youkai which lashed around him and stunned him motionless.

Once her metamorphosis was completed a moment later, she bore her razor sharp fangs at Saizo and then deeply growled. She blurred out of sight and then reappeared in front of him before he had time to process what had just transpired.

"You bastard! You hurt my only friend. Not only that... but you had the nerve to touch me. NOBODY touches me, except Tsukune. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Vampire Moka yelled as she jumped up to his level, twisted her body around and then with an elegant roundhouse kick, slammed her foot into his face with the force of an atomic bomb.

The huge orc left the earth's gravitational field at over 1,000 miles an hour and was launched high into the stratosphere. He was blasted well over a hundred miles away, due in fact to the unsealed vampiress' forceful blow. His body smashed into the ground several minutes later and was instantly rendered, unconscious. He suffered numerous broken bones and a severely, bruised ego. Saizo knew then and there to never bother Moka or Tsukune again.

The silver-haired vampiress quickly returned to Tsukune's side with tears in her red eyes and then knelt down to where he lay.

"Tsukune... this is my fault. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me... because this is the only way that I can save you."

She slowly opened her mouth, placed her soft lips up to his exposed neck, and then gently pierced his flesh with her longer canines.

'I hope that this works... please... it has to,'she thought with a tear as she injected her vampire blood into him via her Shinso vampire ability known as 'Transfusion'.

A moment later, a gentle, pink, light surrounded the pair, which signaled that the blood transfusion had taken effect. She continued the blood injection as broken bones, torn ligaments, and muscles repaired themselves.

His bruised face regained its natural complexion and all of his injuries were completely healed within minutes.

Vampire Moka withdrew her canines and looked at her friend with a breath of relief. Her potent blood had done the trick, it would seem.

"Tsukune? Can you hear me? Please, don't leave me," Vampire Moka begged as she placed her head on his chest and left it there for several seconds.

…

Moka sat there in the woods, with her back against a tree with Tsukune's head on her lap. He rested peacefully as she she ran her slender fingers thought his unkempt hair. She was glad that he was okay, except that he hadn't woken up yet. Half of the day was already over with as she heard the school bell ring numerous times with her sensitive hearing.

The red eyed vampiress had buttoned up her blazer, since her shirt was torn in half. She didn't want to worry Tsukune and decided that she'd tell him later on what Saizo tried to do to her.

The Vampiress hadn't replaced her Rosary yet, since Tsukune still held it firmly in his grasp. She didn't care if she broke the academy's number one rule. All that mattered to her anymore was her only friend. She silently hoped that he'd take the news well of why he wasn't a corpse. He had saved her from a fate worse than death, and for that she was eternally grateful.

He eventually opened his chocolate brown eyes sometime later and blinked in confusion. He was unsure if he was still asleep or not. Not only that, but his head rested on something incredibly soft.

"Moka?" he said which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," she replied as a warm smile parted her lips.

"What the hell happened?" he inquired as he remained in place as a warm, tranquil, sensation washed over him.

"You don't remember?" she asked with a raised, silver, brow.

"Uh, yeah. More or less," he answered with a sigh.

"Well, you see..." she started as she nervously poked her index fingers together.

"It's fine, Moka. I just wanna know everything that happened," he said as he offered her a smile of reassurance, which placated her apprehension.

"After you came back for me, uh, Saizo kinda threw you over there. And uh, you said some stuff about liking me, and um, then you kinda removed my Rosary," she answered.

"Oh yeah. That's right. What?!" he half-shouted as he quickly sat up.

"You removed my Rosary and I kinda took care of... Saizo. I was really upset, Tsukune. Really! I mean, he hurt you so badly and I was mad, you know," she babbled.

"I-I removed your Rosary? B-but how?"

"I'm not sure, how. Only my father can remove my Rosary. Or at least that's what I was told. But then I remembered something my mother said to me... back then before she passed away. She said that, um, the only person who can remove my Rosary would be... someone who cared about me... and didn't wish me any harm..." she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, unsure of what she meant since her voice was so low.

"Well it's true, Tsukune. I mean, after what you said to me... about you know, liking me. Before you passed out," she replied as she placed both of her hands on her cheeks, clearly flabbergasted from admitting as much.

"Well, yeah... I remember now," he said as he scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

"Uh, I... l-like you too, Tsukune. That's one of the reasons why I gave you my blood. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You're really important to me! I mean, you're my only friend and I couldn't let you die," Vampire Moka said as she looked away for a moment.

"You do?" he asked, caught off guard by her confession.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," she replied as she looked into his kind eyes.

"I see. Wait a minute. You uh, gave me your blood?"

She just shook her head 'yes'.

"So, uh, what's gonna happen to me now? I mean, what's next? Am I gonna turn into a vampire... too?" he asked with a sweat-drop.

"I'm not sure, Tsukune. You might feel stronger for a few days, I guess. I just did what I could so that you... wouldn't die. You're not upset, are you?" she asked, as she patiently awaited his reply.

What if he hated her? What would she do then? Would he return home to the human world and leave her behind?

Tsukune slowly wrapped his arms around her slender frame and then pulled her into a warm embrace. She reciprocated the simple act of heartfelt affection and held him closer.

"Thanks, Moka. I really don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered into her right ear, which calmed her pounding heart to its proper level.

"Oh, Tsukune," she cried out as tears of pure happiness freely flowed down her cheeks and soaked into his blazer.

The two friends just sat there in each others' arms, just content to be there for one another. Moka felt as though a hefty weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He wasn't mad at her and didn't say anything about her true, vampire, appearance. She quickly realized that she had worried for naught.

That's just the way he was, and for that, she was rather grateful for.

Their good mood was brought to a sudden halt a few minutes later, as Tsukune's stomach loudly protested for food, much to his chagrin. Moka giggled at her friend's rambunctious call for nourishment and reluctantly ended their extended hug.

"Ah, sorry about that," he sheepishly replied with a sweat-drop.

"It's okay, Tsukune. The day's almost over with and I guess we should head back," she said.

Tsukune sat up from the ground and then offered her a hand up, which she took without a moment's hesitation. He effortlessly pulled her to her feet with a smile.

"Uh, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"My Rosary. I um, kinda need it back now," she announced with her left, outstretched hand.

"Oh, um, right. I knew that," he replied as he handed it to her.

She lightly blushed when their fingers brushed together.

"Sure you did, silly," she said with an adorable wink.

"So, uh, this is how you really look, huh?" he asked as she held the enchanted cross in her left hand.

"Yep. You're not, um, afraid of me, are you?" she inquired, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Why would I ever be afraid of someone as beautiful as you are, Moka?" he answered with a soft smile.

'Oh my god! Why the hell did I say that out loud, for? Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Tsukune mentally cursed as he quickly spun away from her and then smacked his right hand into his forehead numerous times in a row.

'Oh my gosh! He just called me beautiful! He's so sweet!' Vampire Moka said as a bright blush immediately filled her pale cheeks.

Tsukune faced her again, his face still beet red from his flirtatious statement. He honestly had not a clue to what had come over him all of a sudden. He had never spoken to any girl like that before, but then again, he had told Moka how he felt about her and she returned those honest feelings in the same manner.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Could you help me, please?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. So, um, what do you need me to do?" he inquired, unsure why she needed his assistance for.

"Just catch me, please."

"O-of course, Moka," he said as he stepped closer to her.

Vampire Moka then placed the clip of the Rosary up the the short, thick, chain which was attached to her leather collar, as it magically reattached itself. She slowly slumped forward into Tsukune's arms, as the silver cross sealed up her powers.

Her silvery hair faded into cotton candy pink in a matter of seconds as the enchanted limiter did its job as intended. Tsukune was entranced by her reverse, instant, transformation into her more human disguise.

A minute later, Moka opened her emerald green eyes and then remained in his arms for a few seconds. She wobbled a bit as a minor side effect of the sealing nature of her Rosary. Tsukune held her hands and then helped her to stand upright.

"Thanks for your help, Tsukune," she bashfully replied.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," he sputtered out.

He quickly found his luggage and waited for Moka. She trotted up to his side with a smile as they strolled back towards the student dormitory.

The twosome walked in uncomfortable silence for the entire time, unsure of what to say to one another. Tsukune had many more questions to ask Moka as he wanted to get to know her better. He felt so much closer to her and wondered if it was merely a crush or if it was something entirely different.

…

Once the pair had climbed the long stairway to the third floor of the dorm, they walked down the hallway, still side-by-side.

"Well, here's my room, Moka," he said with a sigh as he dropped his luggage on the tiled floor. He reached into his right, pants pocket and then fished out his key.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah, room three-oh-eight" he answered.

"Um, my room's next door. Room three-ten," Moka replied.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, it seems that we're neighbors, Tsukune," she answered with a tiny, happy, smile.

"Ha ha ha, how about that?" he laughed.

"Um, I'm gonna head back to my room and take a bath since there's no point in us going to class today," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean by us not going to class today?" he asked, dumbfounded by her peculiar statement.

"Tsukune, you were passed out for most of the day. It's already afternoon, silly," she explained.

"I was?"

"Yes, you were. Um, if you're still hungry, I could make you lunch, and I was thinking, maybe we could talk for a while. I mean, that is if you don't have anything to do, I mean if you wanna, of course," Moka said as she poked her index fingers together out of habit.

"Uh, yeah. I'm starving. I'm uh, gonna clean up, too..." he answered as he fumbled with his key and nearly dropped it, clearly stunned by her somewhat, forward, invitation.

"O-okay. I guess I'll see you in a bite. I mean bit. I mean I'll bite you after you're done. I mean I'll see you soon," Moka sputtered out.

'What the heck's wrong with me? I need to keep my fangs in my mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she mentally cursed with an intense blush.

"O-okay, Moka," he mumbled with a sweat-drop which covered the back of his head.

The pink-haired vampiress walked the short distance to her door and then waved to Tsukune. Once she found her key, she quickly shoved it into the lock, turned it to the right, and then pushed her door open.

Tsukune mimicked her actions and then tossed his bags into his room, not caring where they landed. They both shut their doors at the same time and got themselves ready to meet up after they were finished.

…

After he was bathed and dressed in a clean pair of dark-colored jeans and a simple, cerulean blue, tee shirt, Tsukune paced back and forth in his room as he wondered what had come over him so suddenly. He wanted more than anything to be closer to Moka, and that she needed him before, but was still uncertain of how or why he knew she was in trouble.

Moka had admitted that she liked him just as much as he liked her, otherwise she wouldn't have saved his life with her blood. She even called him important! That had account for something, right?

He shook his jumbled thoughts aside for the moment and gathered up his newfound confidence.

Tsukune realized it wasn't the time nor the place to dwell on such thoughts. Moka told him that she'd make lunch for him and he was quite happy at her offer, yet, rather troubled at the same time, since he'd never been in a girl's room before. Heck, he never had a female friend in his entire life, up until now!

His older cousin Kyoko apparently didn't count because she was family.

This was a first for him and he didn't want to blow a golden opportunity to get to know Moka better. That's what he wanted ever since the incident with Saizo. He had so many things that he wanted to know about her and hoped that her feelings for him were genuine, as troubled as he was.

With is decision firmly made, Tsukune walked over to the door and quickly swung it open. He made sure he had his key and then stepped outside into the hallway. He shut the door closed and then made sure it was locked. After he shoved his key into his front, right, pocket, he briskly walked towards the left, and made it over to Moka's door a second later.

...

'Well, here I am. Man, I'm so nervous right now. I hope that I don't screw this up and say anything else stupid!' he said to himself.

He tapped on the wooden door and patiently waited as he swallowed the last of his anxiety.

Moka unlocked the door from her side, a few minutes, later which to Tsukune, seemed like weeks.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad you made it! Please, come in," she announced with a warm, and friendly, smile.

"Uh, pardon the intrusion," he said as he walked into her room and then quickly removed his shoes by the front door. Moka closed the door behind him and then locked it.

A delectable scent permeated his nose which caused his stomach to grumble for food, once again. Moka giggled at his unmistakable hunger and then led him inside.

He was stunned when he finally took a good look at the vampiress. She wore a short, form-fitting, denim skirt, dark indigo in color, along with a light red polo shirt which hugged her flawless physique. Her noticed her long hair was slightly damp, which indicated that she had recently washed it.

"Uh, Tsukune? Are you okay? Your face is all red," she said with concern, as she attempted to gain his attention.

"Yeah! Never been better," he said with a blush and then laughed like a buffoon.

"Okay. You can have a seat at the table while I finish up lunch," she answered as she walked him over to the low table in the center of the room.

"Uh, sure thing," he replied as he took a seat per her suggestion.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay? Just try to relax," she said with a smile which eased his pounding heart to a small degree.

He simply shook his head 'yes' in understanding as she walked over to the mini-kitchen on the other side of her room. Tsukune noticed that her dormitory room was at least twice the size of his own and that it had its own kitchenette, too!

Tsukune leaned back for a minute as he attempted to calm his racing heart and his moderately, frazzled, nerves. He slowly realized that he had sat up against her bed. It was a double bed which was the standard size for students. Her comforter, pillows, and sheets were all a nice shade of red, which he speculated was her favorite color.

Next to her bed was a short bookcase, filled with shoujo manga along with a few about music. Across from the bookcase near the window was a simple, wooden desk in dark oak along with a matching chair. To the right was the mini-kitchen. Near that was a wooden door which he assumed led to her bathroom and restroom.

"Tsukune?" she called out since he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Uh, I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, so I went with something simple. I hope it's to your liking," she said as she set a plate of hot food in front of him along with a pair of bamboo chopsticks.

Lunch consisted of tempura shrimp and steamed rice with a side of mixed vegetables. He nearly drooled when he saw it for himself.

"Wow," he said in disbelief at the lunchtime meal she had called 'simple'.

She quickly walked back to the kitchenette and grabbed her plate of food along with another pair of chopsticks. She set that down on the table to his right. Moka ran over to the mini-fridge and then pulled out two beverages. After she shut the door with her left foot, she claimed her empty seat and then set both cans on the table. They were both tomato juice, apparently.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison.

Tsukune picked up his chopsticks, grabbed a shrimp, and then plopped it in his mouth.

Moka watched in anticipation as he thoroughly chewed his first bite.

"Oh my god. This is great, Moka!" he praised after he digested it.

"T-thanks, Tsukune. I'm really happy to hear that," she said as she took a bite of her own.

"Mm-hmm," he gladly replied as he stuffed his mouth with some rice and vegetables.

The pair ate in comfortable silence, unsure of what to say. They were both quite content to be that close to each other especially after their rather trying morning.

Tsukune glanced at her every few minutes, which she noticed immediately and found it to be cute, but decided to not bring up that topic while they ate their lunches together.

…

"Man, I'm stuffed. Thanks for lunch Moka. I really liked it," he said after they had both cleaned their plates.

"Um, you're welcome, Tsukune. I wouldn't mind cooking for you every day," she muttered as she quickly grabbed the empty plates and chopsticks as she briskly walked over to the sink.

"What was that?" he asked, unsure of what she had incoherently mumbled.

She just shook her head from side to side and ignored his inquiry for the time being.

'Oh my gosh! What's come over me? What's this warm feeling in my chest I get whenever he looks at me? Does he really like me as much as I like him?' Moka wondered to herself.

Moka dumped the plates in the sink and soaked them in pre-treated, soapy, water for the time being. She took a deep breath as she placed her right hand over her racing heart.

"Hey, Moka? Is everything okay?" he asked, due to her odd behavior.

She turned around and then walked back towards the table, where he remained seated. She bent down and pulled the table back a few feet and then stood up.

"Oh, um, yes. I think. Um, would you like to talk for a bit?" the adorable vampiress asked as she promptly sat on her bed, to Tsukune's immediate, left.

Moka gently patted the spot on her right-hand side and silently asked him to join her. She knew that he was just as nervous as she was and she had so much to tell him. However she wasn't quite sure of where to start since the entire topic was extremely embarrassing to a certain degree.

"Uh, sure. I guess so," he answered with a shrug as he pulled himself to his feet and took her up on her sudden suggestion.

He sat a good foot away from her as he was unsure of what she wanted to say.

"Tsukune, you can sit next to me. I'm not gonna bite. N-not unless you w-want me to, of course," she said as she bit her bottom lip in an adorable manner.

'Oh, great! Now she's making lame vampire jokes!' Tsukune said to himself with a chuckle.

He slid towards the left and sat just a few inches away from her.

"Tsukune, I know you're really nervous. And to be honest, I'm nervous, too," she admitted as she placed her right hand atop of his own and then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah," he replied as he returned the affectionate gesture.

"So, um, anyway..." she started as her cheeks heated up once again.

"Moka, um, I never had any real friends either, before I met you," he said out of the blue, which caught her off guard.

"Really? Why not?" she wondered.

"B-because I was always the shortest kid in my class, all the way through middle school. Everyone made fun of me nearly every day. And... I was so lonely back then. It was complete hell for me," he said as he looked down towards the carpeted floor.

"So, um, I guess we're both kinda alike, huh?" she asked as her heart went out to him.

Moka slowly scooted a little closer to him and then sat shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Moka. I know it must have been really hard on you, huh?"

"Thanks, Tsukune. Yeah, it was really hard on me. Like I told you this morning, I started to um, dislike humans. They were so mean to me. B-but, now that I've gotten to know you a little bit, I realize that all humans aren't so bad. In fact, you've restored my faith in humanity, Tsukune. Here I am a scary vampire and you came back for me... you came back for me, even... even if it was dangerous and... stupid of you... but... I'm so happy that you did..." she said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I know, Moka. I'm really sorry that I didn't know you back then," he said as he released her hand and then wrapped his left arm around her shoulder.

"Do y-you really mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure we would've been the best of friends."

"That really means a lot to me, Tsukune. And today, you saved me... from him... if you weren't there... for me... then he would've... he would've... oh god... oh god!" Moka said as she broke down and cried heavily.

Tsukune pulled her into a warm hug and held her firmly. His heart ached for her and knew what she meant without having to say anything else. Saizo had nearly forced himself onto her, and it made his blood boil at the mere thought, alone.

At least she had shown Saizo his place and he'd never bother either of them, ever again. Tsukune also felt a strong desire of protection wash over him and wanted to be there for her from that moment on.

…

Half an hour later, Moka ceased her crying spell, which seemed to go on for much longer. She remained very close to Tsukune and honestly felt much better.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes?" she replied as she sat up and weakly smiled at him.

"Are you gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tsukune," she said with a sigh.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you're feeling better. Um, can I ask you a few questions? I mean, if you're up to it, of course," he inquired.

"What kinda questions?"

"Uh, about vampires. And about you."

"I guess so. What do you wanna know, exactly?"

"Does the sun make you burst into flames?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No. But I can get sunburned 'cause I have a fair skin complexion," she explained.

"Would a stake through the heart kill a vampire?"

"Tsukune, that'd kill anybody, silly," she scoffed.

"What about garlic? Can it actually repel a vampire?"

"No. It just bothers us, 'cause of the strong scent. We have enhanced senses, including smell," she explained.

"So, um, do vampires have any weaknesses?"

"Well, like I told you before, as a vampire, I suffer from anemia. I need about a pint of blood every month, otherwise I can become very sick and eventually, die. I also drink tomato juice and can substiute blood with regular food. Pure water can sap me of my youkai and I become very weak if it's not neutralized before, with a special blend of herbs, like whenever I take a bath or brush my teeth."

"Your youkai?"

"It's what gives us our powers and abilities. Unlike most monsters, a vampire's youkai or 'monster energy' comes from drinking blood, and not through our muscles. We vampires can convert that blood into raw power and are unbeatable when it comes to strength and endurance."

Tsukune nodded 'yes' in agreement.

"Do you sparkle?"

"That's not funny, Tsukune!" she complained rather loudly.

"Sorry! I was only joking, Moka."

"Ah, it's okay. I'm not mad. It's just that those stupid movies make vampires look really bad," she said with a pout.

"So, most myths about vampires are wrong?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's mostly because humans are misinfomed and really don't know much about us, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Um, how old are you?" he asked.

"You really shouldn't ask a lady her age," she replied with a grin.

"Sorry. I was just curious," he sputtered out.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I'm fifteen now and my birthday's next month on May eighth."

"Um, I'm fifteen too and my birthday's on June twenty-second."

"So, I guess you like older girls, huh?" she said as she nudged her shoulder into his in a playful manner.

"What? Uh, you're only like... seven weeks older than me, Moka," he replied.

"It's okay. I was only kidding. So um, what's your favorite color?"

"Um, blue I guess," he said with a shrug.

"Mine's red," she replied.

"Uh, do you have any hobbies, Moka?"

"Hobbies?"

"Yeah, something you like to do for fun."

"I like to study," she replied once she gave his question some thought.

"I wouldn't call that a hobby, Moka," he dryly replied.

"Well, I like to sing. Would that count as a hobby?"

"You can sing?" he asked, stupefied by her reply.

"Yep. I've been singing since I was five," she said with a slight blush.

"Wow. Uh, I like to play video games, I guess," Tsukune answered with another shrug.

"I see," she replied with a nod.

"So, um, do you have anything else that you wanna talk about?" he inquired.

"Well, I do – but... it's kinda embarrassing," she replied with a slight blush.

"It's okay, Moka. Whatever it is, I promise I won't laugh, okay?"

"Okay. Um, did you really mean, uh, what you said before. About l-liking me?"

"Yeah," he said as his cheeks heated up, likewise.

"And also about me being... cute and beautiful? Did you really... mean that, too?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Well, I l-like you too, Tsukune. I mean, when I first met you yesterday, I was really attracted to... your sweet blood. Ah, I wanna suck some now. Uh, what I mean is... n-now that I know you better, and uh, between everything that happened today, and... what you told me before... I – I feel... really attracted to... all of you... now. Kya! Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed!" Moka admitted as she slapped Tsukune on his back and accidentally knocked him off of the bed.

"Ow!" he yelped when he hit the carpeted floor, with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Tsukune!" the vampiress said as she jumped off of the bed and then knelt down to the floor where he landed.

"It's okay... Moka," he replied as he winced in pain.

"No, it's not, Tsukune. I just got way too excited. I'm really sorry! You're not hurt, are you?" she asked as she helped him off of the floor.

"Ow, my back," he said through gritted teeth as he sat down on her bed again.

"I'm really sorry, Tsukune... um... I could rub it for you... I mean if it's okay. I feel really bad," Moka sadly stated.

The vampiress had gotten herself worked up into a frenzy by saying so much and had just forgotten her inhuman strength, that's all. Now she wanted to make it up to him in anyway she could, even if it was within reason, rather awkward to a certain extent.

"Uh... okay... that would be nice..." he replied with a slight grimace.

"Here, lie down on your stomach and I'll make it all better, okay?" Moka said as she stood up for a moment and then pointed towards the center of her bed.

He did so as instructed by Moka and laid down on the plush mattress. He placed his face on her pillow with his arms folded on either side, and was not surprised when he discovered that it had her scent of lavender and strawberries which had a soothing effect.

…

As Moka gently massaged his lower back, Tsukune had a difficult time processing how he had wound up on her bed of all places while she sat on his rear.

"Oh... Moka... that feels so good..." he breathed out as she lightly massaged his back in warm circles.

"I'm so happy to hear that," she said with a sigh of relief.

She leaned closer to him as she reached his shoulders and then gingerly rubbed them in a similar fashion. Before she had realized, her breathing came out in short, ragged, pants.

Her vampire instincts were going batty as his masculine scent had permeated her extra-sensitive nose which caused her tiny fangs to throb with a dull ache. She shook her head from side to side and decided now was not the time to take a nip of his delectable blood which she desperately craved.

"Oh, Moka."

"Oh, Tsukune," she softly breathed into his left ear which shot a tingle of pleasure down his spine to the tips of his toes.

Her touch was like unlike anything he had ever felt in his brief light. He was quickly aroused, which was another first. Moka lightly breathed on his neck which caused him to slightly flinch due to the tickling sensation.

Oh yes, he was unquestionably stimulated as his jeans suddenly felt several sizes, too small. She hesitatantly placed a kiss on his neck in the very same spot she had given her blood to him.

"Oh, god... Moka..." he breathed out as he fought back the irresistible desire to pull her into his arms and never release her from his grasp.

"Tsukune... ah..." she gasped out as she experienced the same compelling sensation of arousal which she truthfully savored. Not only that, but her nipples stiffened in a matter of seconds.

The pink-haired vampiress sat up for a second and found it nearly impossible to hold herself back as she wanted to be closer to him than she had ever imagined. She felt a powerful urge bubble up inside herself, which confused her to no end and had not a clue to its origin.

Tsukune turned around and then rapidly glomped Moka. He pulled her into his arms and then laid down again. She returned his hug and wanted so much more of his warm touch which she secretly desired. Nobody had such that profound effect on her, until she met him.

Although they were only 15 years old, and soon to be 16, that would not deter her from forming any sort of bond or relationship with the young man who held her in his arms.

"Hey, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. A lot better. Thanks, Moka."

"You're very welcome, Tsukune."

"Mm-hmm."

"Um, since we like each other, um... I was wondering if maybe you... um, wanted to kiss me?"

"KISS?!" he yelped.

"I know, Tsukune. I know that we've only known each other for a day or so, but, I really like spending my time with you and I really like you a lot. You said the same thing to me before, right?"

"I'm sorry, Moka. I didn't mean to react like that. It's just that, I never spent any time with a cute girl before but I feel more comfortable around you, now. To be honest, I'm kinda... you know... inexperienced when it comes to this kinda stuff. I really like you a lot. And I like spending time with you, like this. And after all the weird things that happened yesterday and today... and when you rubbed my back... it felt really good. I just wanted to hold you and, you know... geez, what the hell am I even saying?"

"It's okay, Tsukune. I feel the same way, and I just wanna get closer to you. I never spent any time like this with a boy before, and it's all new to me, too. But I have this strong feeling in my chest that makes me wanna be near you, like this. Maybe it's because of my blood in you or something," Moka said, uncertain how their conversation ended up on that sensitive, topic.

"I know, Moka. I have that same feeling, too. But what about your blood?"

"Well, I've heard of something called a 'blood bond' from my older sister. "

"A blood bond? What's that?" he asked as he awaited an answer or explanation of sorts.

"Well, you see... a blood bond can happen soon after a vampire gives their blood to a member of the... opposite sex. Or, like when I drank your blood twice, yesterday. That's probably why you knew I was in trouble, I guess. From what my older half-sister Kahlua said, it brings the two of them closer to each other and their bond becomes unbreakable over time. It wasn't uncommon way back in the day for a vampire to fall in love with a human and turn them into a vampire for the sake of becoming blood-mates. That's when two vampires of the opposite sex drink each others' blood at the same time and then they'll be mated... for life. It's like being married, I guess. I know, it's a lot to take in, Tsukune. But just the thought of me being this close to you, makes me very happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy before because you're my best friend. I like you so much, that it hurts," Moka said as she gently pulled him into her stupendous, yet soft, bosom.

"Oh, Moka," he said as he inhaled her natural scent which calmed him down in a matter of seconds.

…

Once they had recomposed themselves, they just laid on the bed and held hands. It wasn't anything perverted at all, and very innocent. Tsukune had a lot to think about, after all. Not only about vampires and their culture, but of the wonderful girl whose bed he was on. He had somehow managed to calm down, with Moka's aid, naturally. He felt more at ease, through her affection and words, although he was still somewhat, tense.

He realized that he held feelings for Moka and had confessed as much. But he knew that he had to take things slowly and allow their budding relationship to naturally occur over time. She on the other hand wanted to kiss him right away, which he still found incredibly hard to fathom.

The pink-haired beauty honestly liked him, Mister Ordinary.

"Hey, Moka?"

"Yes, Tsukune?" she asked with a wink.

'Oh god, don't do that Moka. Don't look at me like that! Do you have any idea how cute you look when you do that to me?' he mentally cursed.

"Um, do you still... wanna... kiss me?"

"Yes, silly. I wanna hold you... and kiss you... so much."

"I wanna... kiss you... too."

"Oh, Tsukune..." she gasped as her heart hammered heavily in her spectacular bosom.

"Moka..."

They slowly turned and then faced each other. Tsukune still found it unbelievably difficult to consider that he was about to kiss the most amazingly sweet, caring, and beautiful girl he had ever met. Moka scooted closer to Tsukune as he pulled her into his arms.

"This is my first kiss, and I'm so happy that it's with you, Tsukune," she whispered as a solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

"It's my first kiss too, Moka. You really shouldn't cry, you know. It doesn't suit your beautiful face," he said with a warm smile as he wiped her tear away with his right hand.

"Oh, Tsukune," she breathed out, completely overwhelmed with such affection and adoration for the young man who held her in his arms.

The pair slowly inched closer together as they timidly touched lips in their first kiss.

'Oh my god... her lips are so soft. And she smells really nice. Why'd I wait so long to kiss her? I'm not dreaming, am I? Even if this is a dream, I don't ever wanna let go of her.'

"Tsukune... oh my gosh... He's so gentle, sweet, and kind. Are we really kissing? This isn't a dream, is it? Please hold me Tsukune... and never let me go.'

As their kiss gradually intensified, Tsukune felt as though he was actually floating on air as the pituitary gland in his brain unleashed a torrent of endorphins throughout his entire body and felt a huge warmth of euphoria sweep over him.

It was the first time he had ever felt that way and admitted that it was indeed a rather pleasurable experience that he wouldn't mind repeating very soon.

Kissing someone not only forms a strong, emotional, bond between the two, but also helps relieve stress and even fight off illnesses. Not only that, but it was fun to do as an added bonus.

Moka moaned into his mouth as she felt unbelievably hot within a matter of seconds. Her heart pounded madly like a jackhammer in her ample bosom and she believed that it'd actually burst from her chest.

She felt exceedingly giddy as the endorphins from her brain flowed throughout her entire body as she moaned for more. The vampiress slowly rubbed her ample bosom against Tsukune's chest as she desired so to be as close to him as possible.

Ten minutes later, they eventually broke their lengthy, first, kiss for air, since they needed to breathe.

Tsukune fell back onto the mattress with a loud flop. Moka grinned brightly and still felt the powerful aftereffects of her first kiss with whom she called her best friend.

Could they still be considered as only friends? Or were they something else? Moka thought no more about the subject as she offered a shy smile to the young man of her affections whose hand she held.

"Wow," he said as he did his best to calm his racing heart.

"Mm, wow, indeed," Moka commented.

Tsukune grinned like an idiot when she winked at him again, which caused his blood pressure to frantically fluctuate. He wanted to kiss her again, but decided to not press his current string of good luck any further. Besides, when did it get so dark outside?

"Ah, that was amazing, Tsukune! Wah! I can't wait to do it again, again, and again," Moka said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yeah. I'll say. I wanna do it again... but kissing you took a lot out of me," he said with a grin to the girl on his left.

"Ah, that's so sweet. Well, kissing you made me really, really, hot and thirsty! Oh my gosh! I really wanna suck on you now," the pinkette said with a wide, toothy, grin.

She slowly sat up and then crawled over to where Tsukune laid.

"Please, Tsukune? Just a tiny sip. I won't drain you dry no matter how yummy you taste. I promise," she stated with an overly-adorable pout, which he was suddenly weak against.

"It's okay, Moka. Anything for you," he said as he waved her closer.

"Ah, geez, Tsukune. You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl," she dryly remarked.

"What? I was trying to be romantic, Moka," he half-complained.

"I know, silly. You need to lighten up Tsukune, before your hair turns white," she said with a beaming smile as she placed her left hand on his head and then ruffled her slender fingers though his always-messy, hair.

Tsukune couldn't help but sweat-drop from her last remark.

"Um, should I sit up?"

"No, just stay there and hold me, okay?" she replied as she slowly made herself comfortable on top of him.

"Sure, Moka," he replied, caught off guard by her rather forward reply.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I know... you're still a little shy. I'm still shy, too, but... I just wanna be held by you, that's all," she said in a hushed tone.

Without another word said, he held her close and felt her heart madly pound against his chest. Moka slowly parted her mouth, placed her velvety, soft lips up to his exposed neck, and then gently pierced his flesh with her tiny canines. Tsukune didn't feel an ounce of pain, which left him partially perplexed.

She lapped up his delectable blood in small, satisfying, slurps for several minutes as he held her securely around her slender waist. The dark-haired teen unquestionably had developed strong feelings for the vampire princess from the very second they met. He secretly hoped that their growing bond would bring them closer, the more time they spent together during their high school years at the academy.

Once her blood-lust was appeased, she devotedly kissed his neck as she sealed the tiny marks closed with her, hot, moist, tongue.

"Oh Moka... Oh god, that feels so good," he gasped out.

"Do you like that?" she teased.

"Yeah. You feel really nice like this," he replied as his mind fogged up due to her "vampire kisses" as he nicknamed them.

She lightly nibbled on his earlobe which caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Tsukune was aroused in a split second to the point that the pain was nearly unbearable.

"Oh my goodness. Are you maybe, a little excited, Tsukune?" she flirted as she breathed into his right ear which left it partially damp.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Moka" he replied.

"It's okay... because, I'm really excited, too."

"You are, Moka?"

"Yep. If you wanna kiss me like this... I wouldn't mind... because it's you," she said in a breathy voice.

Tsukune swallowed the last bit of his hesitation and then lightly placed a kiss on her right ear.

"Ah, Tsukune!" she boisterously yelped.

"Geez, Moka," he lightly chastised.

"Sorry, Tsukune. Oh my gosh! That felt really good," she stammered out.

"It's okay. I just don't wanna get in trouble since it's so late," he replied.

"It is? What time is it?" she wondered since kissing Tsukune took priority over anything else, obviously.

"Well, the clock on your desk says seven-thirty," he said.

"Really? So, we've been in bed since three o'clock?"

"It looks that way. Maybe I should head back to my room before curfew," he said as he partially sat up.

"No! I mean, um..." Moka sputtered.

"Is something wrong, Moka?"

"Um... well... I um... don't go..."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said once he understood what she wanted to say without actually saying it out loud.

"But, Tsukune... to be honest... I don't... wanna be... alone tonight... because of what happened this morning," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you mean with... Saizo?"

She slowly shook her head 'yes' as a tear slid down her cheeks.

"I um... really never slept with a girl before..." he admitted.

"It's okay, Tsukune. I never did, either. I mean, I never slept with a boy... before... but... I really don't wanna be alone tonight... because he tried to... and I'm really scared... please, Tsukune?"

Tsukune swiftly pulled her into a hug before she broke down and cried again.

He knew that she was a proud and powerful vampire, but she was still a girl. An amazingly sweet girl who he had surprisingly fallen heads over heels with. It seemed to him that the more time he spent with her, he felt not only more relaxed, but also more confident.

Sometimes the phrase "love at first sight" holds merit.

But in Tsukune's case, it was instead, "love at first bite".

"Shh. It's okay, Moka. If you want me to sleep over and keep you... company, then I guess I really can't say no, can I?" he said as he kissed her ear which caused her to squeak at the amorous gesture.

"Do... do you really mean that?" she asked as she remained in his caring arms.

"Of course I do, Moka. I just want you to know that you're never gonna be alone, anymore. And I wanna be here for you. Besides, you um... felt really nice... next to me before," he said with a hard blush, which she didn't take notice of.

"Thanks, Tsukune. That really means a lot to me. Besides, I feel really safe when you hold me like this," said with a sniffle.

The vampiress honestly felt much better and more at ease around him and knew that their growing bond had strengthened, which she was very thankful for. Plus he treated her with the utmost of respect and honestly cared about her overall, well-being.

...

After Moka had found her nightwear in her closet, she walked over to the bathroom door. She settled her left hand on her hip and then gave Tsukune a serious look.

"No peeking, Tsukune," she said with a wink as she pointed at him with the index finger of her right hand.

She opened the bathroom door, walked inside, and then closed it behind herself.

Tsukune quickly removed his tee shirt, jeans, and socks. After he had neatly folded them in half, he set them on top of Moka's desk. He made a beeline for her bed and then climbed under the satiny sheets which felt cool against his skin.

'Oh man, I'm so nervous right now... but I wanna be here for her. I just hope I don't pass out from a nosebleed before we go to sleep,' Tsukune noted as he awaited her eventual return.

Several minutes later, Moka opened the bathroom door and then walked back into the main part of her room.

"Oh my god, so beautiful," he gasped when he saw what she had decided to wear to bed which was a nightgown, light pink in hue.

The shiny garment hugged her hourglass figure like a second skin. The hem of her nightwear was roughly 8 inches above her knees and showed off her creamy thighs and well-toned legs. The scoop neck offered a view of her more than generous bosom, yet still remained classy and elegant, in appearance.

She switched off the overhead lamp which left her room in near-darkness. The only source of illumination was the full, red, moon which shone its light through the semi-translucent curtains which covered her window.

Tsukune promptly covered his nose with both hands before he bled all over her room which could lead to all sorts of problems. Like her draining him dry, no matter how yummy he was.

Moka quickly walked over to her bed, crawled under the sheets, and then made herself cozy. She fluffed her pillow a few times and then laid down near Tsukune, who was on her right-hand side, near the wall.

"Um, how do I look, Tsukune?" she asked as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"You look really pretty, Moka," he said with a nervous sweat.

"Oh, thanks. I uh, never wore this type of nightgown before, 'cause I usually wear my pajamas," she replied with a look of relief.

"You're welcome. So, you always wear pajamas to bed?" he answered with an understanding nod.

"Yep. But I uh, wanted tonight to be special," she said as she scooted herself next to Tsukune and came face to face, with him.

"Uh, what do you mean by special?" he asked, unsure of her ambiguous reply.

"Well, do you remember what I told you about my Rosary before?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And also the reason... why you can remove it."

"Yeah, but you were kinda quite about that."

"That's 'cause it's kinda embarrassing, Tsukune."

"I'm sure it's not that bad, is it?"

"Um, no... I guess not if you put it that way," she said as she leaned her head against his chest, wrapped her left arm around his waist, and then hugged him closer.

"It's okay, Moka. Just take your time. And I promise you that I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Thanks. Anyway, my mother told me the only person who can remove my Rosary would be a man... who cares about me... and wishes me no harm... my destined one. That's the one condition she placed on the sealing spell... and she also told me to... to find a happy life with that man. I know this is really sudden... and weird of me to say this... but I really believe you're that man, Tsukune... even though we just met," Moka said with tears in her eyes, as she glanced up to Tsukune and offered him a shy smile which eased his throbbing heart.

"Oh, Moka."

"Please kiss me, Tsukune."

He leaned closer to Moka and then softly kissed her once again.

With a moan of delight, she leaned into the kiss and then pressed herself fully against his chest. Moka had to admit, kissing Tsukune was more fun than drinking his blood. However, she wanted to just be near the young man who had captured her heart, and accepeted her for who she was.

The vampire girl knew without a shred of uncertainty, that she had not only found her place in the world, but her destined one; her soul-mate, as well.

The pair reluctantly ended their prolonged kiss, even though it was full of warm and fuzzy feelings, which left them gasping for air. After a quick "goodnight" they soon fell into the peaceful pull of slumber, and held each other close. No matter what the future held for the teens, they would face it together. Even when their high school life became chaotic and unpredictable, they would always be there for each other.

...

...

A/N:

Here's chapter 1. Like I mentioned in the A/N above, this is going to be my version of Rosario + Vampire, like a soft reboot.

I know the sudden reveal towards the end is kind of sudden, but the reason is valid. Moka will be suffering from *PTSD, because of what Saizo almost did to her.

(*Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) So she will want to have Tsukune close by as much as possible. If that idea alone bothers you, then I apologize.

Moka likes Tsukune not because he 'saved' her by letting her vampire side out, but because he honestly cares about her, despite her true origin.

He likes her for who she is and not because that she's a vampire.

Tsukune is also more confident now, because of her vampire blood in him. He won't become a Shinso vampire until later on. Maybe after the "Summer Break" arc.

There won't be any Lemons because they are both underage. Maybe much later on, but I'm not sure when.

There will be plenty of Limes like hugging, kissing, necking, (you know, 'cause Moka's a vampire) and sleeping together in the same bed, because Moka will be having nightmares of what Saizo almost did to her. That should be quite obvious to you my readers, and I didn't want to actually write out the reason.

If them sleeping together in the same bed bothers you, just remember that they are FICTIONAL characters and there is nothing wrong with Tsukune keeping her company while they sleep, because of her PTSD. It's all very innocent if you ask me. Other students may gossip about the new couple, but Moka may misunderstand that and it will lead to some comedic moments in future chapters.

Also, like I mentioned earlier, this is the REAL Moka and she won't be as cold as she was in the manga and will be very kind and sweet, unless she has to fight someone unsealed, or if another girl gets too close to Tsukune.

Kurumu will be introduced in the next chapter or two and Mizore will be added later on.

Ruby is already the Headmaster's assistant and he had raised her. She will still pretty much be the way she was in the manga and only 2 years older than the other characters. I haven't decided exactly when I'm introducing Yukari, though. She will still be perverted as always, just for some comedy.

Anyway, I'll do my best to update this new story when I can. Please be sure to "Follow" for all future, updates.

Until next time,

Gamera68


End file.
